Neverland
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: Un cuento de nunca acabar. Un mundo donde todos parecían estar perdidos y ellos eran los únicos; caminaban e intentaban sobrevivir. Buscaban encontrar a alguien en algun momento.


_Neverland._

 _One-shot._

 **Declaimer:** Los personajes de BNHA no son míos, le pertenecen a Kohei.

 **Aclaraciones:** Mundo apocalíptico/Perdida de quirks/Desaparición de la vida humana

 **Pareja:** TodoDeku.

 **Capítulo único.**

 **T** res días seguidos sin encontrar algún alimento, aquella ciudad estaba vacía y su única esperanza al encontrarla había sido por la comida; ningún indicio de que hubiera en todo el área. Tardaría otra semana más en llegar a la siguiente ciudad o a un pueblo, con el pésimo panorama decidió tomar sus cosas para ir en búsqueda de su compañero.

Camino hasta encontrarse con otro local, dañado y con la pintura desgastadas. Entonces, decidió entrar a probar su suerte, logro encontrar alguna que otra lata pero, siempre estaban vacías o abiertas, la comida desechada sin ningún valor por la persona que la hubiera tomado antes. Toda su suerte había sido mal gastada la semana pasada, cuando después de tanto tiempo viajar solo, conoció a un chico que tenía una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y siempre cargaba consigo algunas cosas para sobrevivir en el camino.

La comida había terminado a la semana, los dos llegaron a la siguiente ciudad y para ambos era la primera que encontraban después de dos semanas; creyeron contar con suerte, se dividieron la zona, acordando reencontrarse a las afueras del lugar. Todoroki en todo ese tiempo que había recorrido la zona, no encontraba ninguna señal de vida y también, el alimento que lograba encontrar siendo para dos personas era solo para dos días. Su devastación fue al salir del local abandonado, el atardecer comenzaba a presenciarse desde los rascacielos de aquellos edificios llenos de malezas y con eso, iniciaba su búsqueda por el chico que había conocido.

Podía dejarlo a su suerte, abandonarlo e irse de la zona pero no tenía mente para eso; no cuando sucedieron todas esas situaciones que lo llevaban a ese punto, donde ningún ser humano podía ser encontrado en kilómetros de todo el lugar y el viajar solo llegaba a perjudicar su mente. Recordando alguna vez a su familia, la voz de su madre y a su vez, recordar a sus compañeros de clases de los cuales, no llego a saber de ellos hasta esos momentos donde con suerte había tenido señales de que algunos seguían vivos.

Daba pasos rápidos, llegando a hacer ruido con su calzado. Detuvo su andar cuando estuvo a las afueras del lugar, su heterocromatica mirada viajo de lado a lado en búsqueda del menor y cuando lo visualizo cargando su gran mochila amarilla, logro soltar un fuerte suspiro.

—Creí que no llegarías a tiempo —dijo el menor con una leve sonrisa —. Todoroki-kun, he encontrado varias cosas y espero que nos duren unos días

—Me he atrasado revisando el ultimo local que encontré, —respondió Shouto con su mirada fija al menor — es mejor buscar un refugió para pasar la noche

—Yo vi un lugar que es ideal, no creo que suceda nada si estamos vigilando cada uno en diferentes tiempos —comento rascando nervioso su mejilla — y no es que desconfíe de tu fuerza, Todoroki-kun

—Estuviste mucho tiempo solo, se lo que se siente Midoriya —dijo Shouto acariciando el cabello del menor —. Nada malo sucederá, no desapareceré y no te dejare hasta que encontremos a tu madre

—Agradezco que te preocupes por mi Todoroki-kun e igual, no creo que la encontremos tan fácil —negó Izuku varias veces con la mirada gacha —. Llevo meses buscando a alguna persona, pareciera que existía solo yo y me llegue a preocupar, las personas llegan a enloquecer estando solas más en una situación como esta

—Lo sé, es bueno tenerte —dijo Shouto

Acomodo la cinta de la mochila sobre su hombro, caminó siendo guiado por el menor y con cierto temor en su mirada, seguía viendo a los rascacielos donde los rayos del sol golpeaban. El cielo anaranjado, el tenebroso silencio y su vista clavada a donde estaba el menor eran su único aliento, uno donde no iba a desperdiciarlo.

…

…

…

Despertó avanzada la noche, una desmesurada pesadilla de la cual, le dejaba un mal sabor de boca y hacía su cuerpo temblar del pavor que sentía con solo recordarlo. Shouto solo podía apoyar su cabeza sobre sus piernas, rodeando ambas con sus manos e intentar conciliar un poco de lo que quería olvidar.

Escucho el fúnebre lugar, todo despertaba su curiosidad, persuadía a su mente de querer hacerlo y con la idea de correr para después caer al vació parecían perfectas; todo ese plan parecía tentador, creyendo que no sería más que la prueba de su sufrimiento. Todo se detenía, la mayoría de veces llegaba hasta el punto donde quería caer a la nada, solo que esta vez antes de avanzar logro verle y apreciar su mirada llena de melancolía.

Shouto estaba mal, deseaba morir e Izuku quería vivir; sin embargo, todas las causas de aquel incidente volvieron al chico una persona frágil y lo noto cuando le vio por primera vez. Él moría con el paso de los días, su única resistencia era el encontrar a su madre, pero por más que intentara soportar esos interminables dolores que quemaban su cuerpo, no lo lograría.

—Deberías descansar, yo hago guardia esta vez —dijo Shouto sentándose al lado del menor

—No te preocupes, no he estado distraído y me siento mejor que nunca —contesto Izuku amortiguando sus mentiras con una leve sonrisa en sus labios —. Todoroki-kun, ¿Qué crees que suceda después de esto?

—No lo sé, supongo que todos estaremos bien —respondió la duda, levantando la mano con cuidado y a mitad de su travesía, se arrepentía de acariciar los cabellos de Izuku —. Todo ser humano estará bien, ningún tormento proclamara más dentro de sus cuerpos

—Suena a algo religioso, mi mamá siempre me dijo que las cosas pasan por algo y no creo que esto haya sucedió por causas naturales —hablo Izuku con su mirada clavada a algún punto del lugar en el que se encontraban —. Yo he de creer que han sido personas más malas e incluso, llegaron a terminar con la sociedad de héroes como se conocía; Kacchan hubiera golpeado y explotado a cada uno de ellos

Le escucho hablar anécdotas, un tal Kacchan era mencionado con cierto entusiasmo en cada una de sus palabras y para cuando pregunto con cierto recelo, llego a descubrir que era su amigo de la infancia. Tres años mayor que él e iba a la UA, segundo año para ser exactos e intentaba reconocer algunos datos de aquel chico. Lo ubico de algún festival, lo había visto antes de que entrara él y reconocía que era un chico brillante solo que su actitud no era la más digna de todas.

Las palabras de Izuku no cesaban, narraba con entusiasmo cada parte de su pequeña y particular vida, antes de que todo sucediera era un quirkless. Corazón fuerte, puro e inexistente. Todo parecía sacado de una historia absurda, Izuku era lo que cualquier héroe podría ser a futuro y nadie podría conocerle debido a los problemas que florecían dentro de su ser.

La inexistente explicación de lo sucedido, le causaba molestia. Nadie contó lo sucedido y más de la mitad de la población en el mundo había desaparecido sin dejar algún rastro; otro gran porcentaje había terminado desolado en algún punto muerdo, sin quirks y sin recuerdo alguno de lo sucedido. Entonces, Todoroki llego a leer algunos datos sobre experimentos, bombas nucleares, enfermedades e incluso otras cosas que le hicieron el retumbar de su cabeza.

Siendo héroes, la sociedad podía levantar su voz e ir en contra del gobierno haciendo decaer lo que ellos querían guardar como secretos. No reconocía cuando fue que se les cruzo esa torpe idea, solo el insoportable dolor de ver las frecuentes visitas de médicos a la escuela y las jeringas que contenían parte de lo que les volvía a entorpecer su evolución, sus quirks habían ido perdiéndose con el tiempo.

—Pronto se hará de día, ve a dormir unas horas por lo menos —opinó Shouto —. No te hará bien, lastimas tu organismo

—Soy resistente, unas cuantas horas perdidas de sueño, no me harán daño —respondió Izuku apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas

—La noche no fue tan turbulenta como otras, si deberías ir a descansar —hablo Shouto

—Ha sido una fortuna —susurro Izuku —. Todoroki-kun, ¿Qué dirías si quiero que le entregues un mensaje a mi mamá? —Su mirada verde esmeralda apunto a su ser —. Sabes lo que me sucede, todo es evidente y de alguna forma, no quiero dejar este mundo sin mandarle un mensaje a mi mamá…

—No digas esas cosas, resistirás hasta encontrarla —respondió Shouto intranquilo

—Mi cuerpo, todo lo que soy está mal y fue por lo débil que soy —expreso Izuku soltando unas cuantas lágrimas —. No tenía quirk, no lo tengo ahora, pero eso no impidió que igual me llegara a enfermar por lo que ponían los médicos —negó con la cabeza varias veces —y es como me he dado cuenta, soy una persona inútil asi que terminare de esa forma

—Tus palabras son totales incoherencias, salen y solo lastiman, incluso me lastiman a mí —soltó Shouto apretando los puños un tanto —. Siempre ha sido eso, yo debería morir y no tú, yo deseo más esto que tú, eres una persona bondadosa, pura… con un corazón tan noble —cada palabra dicha la pensaba, quería decir todo lo que estaba grabadas en su mente sobre el menor —. Tú deberías vivir, no alguien como yo que tiene la peor suerte de todas

—Todoroki-kun, no digas esas cosas —respondió Izuku con una leve mueca en sus labios —. No eres desdichado y tu vida es igual de importante que la mía

Palabras reconfortantes, inciertas y torpes de un alma brillante, la cual desconocía de los peores escenarios de una cruel vida como la había tenido él, un pasado que nunca quisiera revivir nunca más, pero tampoco un futuro como ese del cual, desconocía lo que podía suceder con ellos con el paso del tiempo. Uno que transcurría leve, silencioso y sin nada más que sus esperanzas junto a sus añoranzas.

…

…

…

Era pésimo decir o mencionar que odiaba los días lunes, siempre reconocía cuando era ese día y sin ningún calendario le seguía despreciando. Comenzaba un nuevo martirio para su cuerpo, hace seis días que buscaban un lugar donde poder descansar bien y sin ocultarse de unos tenebrosos seres que parecían sacados de sus pesadillas. Shouto ese día en especial, levanto la vista al cielo que golpeaba tan fuerte sobre ellos en aquel desierto donde la carretera desolada era su única compañía.

Delante suya cargaba la mochila que llevaba consigo casi la mitad de su viaje por todo el lugar, en sus espaldas cargaba al chico que ahora estaba con una terrible fiebre alta y murmurando ciertas cosas debido a su delirio. Los pronósticos para encontrar algo eran pésimos, Shouto había terminado desesperado para ese entonces, no había dormido lo máximo que podía al cuidar del menor e intentar localizar una desviación en búsqueda de algún pueblo o algo.

—Yo igual puedo ser un héroe, mamá —fue el murmuro proveniente de los labios de Izuku

—Debo encontrar un pueblo o ciudad pronto —dijo Shouto presionando el agarre que tenía para sostener al menor

Sus pasos eran torpes, nerviosos e incluso temblaban hasta el punto de que algunas veces tropezaba e iba a caer por culpa de la fatiga acumulada. Contó el aproximado de horas que llevaba caminando ese día, los kilómetros que recorrió en esa posibilidad y lo que podía faltar para encontrar algo que les indicara el camino. Desconfiaba del camino, la ruta que habían tomado e incluso, el cómo Izuku había enfermado de un día para otro sin razón aparente y una corazonada le llevo a tomar esa medida, cargarlo durante el día e intensificar su caminata pero, por las noches se detenía a descansar e ir vigilando que nada se acercara a donde estaban ambos.

Llevaba asi, tres días seguidos y con este iban a ser cuatro; soltó un bufido cuando vio a lo lejos algo que parecía un torpe espejismo de una persona andando como él. Una clara muestra de lo loco y enfermo que andaba quedando o cabía esa posibilidad de que no se confundía, todo parecía una leve esperanza con sinfines de inexistencias.

Detuvo su andar, algo andaba mal con lo que estaba aconteciendo en ese momento y el acallamiento del menor con sus murmuros de sus delirios fue un detonante para que se preocupara. Actuó de forma desesperante al reaccionar que Izuku estaba callado, con lo que quedaba de fuerzas, le bajo hasta el suelo donde con cuidado busco un área para tomar su pulso.

Ahí estaba solo él con el cuerpo sin vida de Midoriya Izuku, aquel chico que le había sacado de su extraña soledad y produjo miles de sentimientos únicos en su cuerpo. Aguardo silencio, le observo un largo instante donde sus parpados estaban cerrados y con cierta torpeza acarició su mejilla, callando su débil corazón que lloraba por alguien que nunca quiso perder. Unió su mano con la del contrario, la acerco a sus labios y deposito un pequeño beso con esa leve despedida que tenía en mente para él.

—Hey, espero que encuentres un mejor lugar —dijo Shouto aun cargando el cuerpo del chico —. Gracias por todo, Midoriya

Siguió su camino ignorando el hecho de que seguía viendo a una chica enfrente de él, cabello castaño tan corto y también parecía buscar algo. Sus caminos se separaron cuando Todoroki la vio ir por el camino recto mientras que él se iba al lado izquierdo y los próximos seis días busco una ciudad o un pueblo. Lo encontró al séptimo, en ese lugar dejo el cuerpo de Izuku bajo una pequeña sepultura que había logrado hacer.

Mantuvo su mirada fija al amanecer con el que se encontraba, recordó las palabras que había prometido decir a la madre del chico si la llegaba encontrar en un momento de su travesía y esperaba que fuera de esa forma. Incluso, con los sentimientos encontrados dentro de su ser iba a guardar toda esa triste partida del menor.

…

…

…

Nunca llego a recordar el tiempo que estuvo vagando, caminaba y perdía la cuenta de cuantas horas llevaba transcurriendo frente a su ser. Lo único que le mantenía al tanto de lo que debía ser, era la promesa que había hecho al menor sobre dejar unas últimas palabras para su madre y junto a eso, recordarle lo mucho que hubiera querido haber sobrevivido un poco más de tiempo. El lugar en el que se encontraba en esos momentos era cerca del mar, teniendo a su lado su mochila y la de Izuku donde cargaba sus pertenencias.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y debía marcharse.

Lo debía hacer pero algo detenía a ese ser que ahora era Shouto, hace tiempo había perdido una oportunidad de irse con otra persona y también no quería volver a hacerlo. Con cierta tristeza dentro de su ser recordaba al pequeño con esa radiante sonrisa, la cual resplandecía con fulgor y era como decía, Izuku era una persona que nunca debió tener ese destino tan devastador.

Un día como cualquier otro, ese era lo que recordaba siempre y con solo ver a otra persona pudo sentir que eran las mismas coincidencias del destino que apegaban contra su rostro. Un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos rubís que le miraban con cierta sorpresa.

—Tú, ¿Quién eres? —Shouto se expresó lo mejor que pudo

— ¿Ah? No te dirijas asi, puto bastardo —chispeo el contrario cruzándose de brazos—. Esa estúpida mochila, ¿De dónde la sacaste?

—No has respondido mi pregunta —contesto con cierta molestia en su voz

—Bakugou Katsuki, alias Nitro Ignite —dijo Katsuki arrugando la nariz—. Ahora, responde esa estúpida pregunta de una maldita vez

—Fue de un chico, en el transcurso de nuestro viaje falleció —respondió Shouto con la vista fija al contrario— ¿Qué tanto te interesa saber de la mochila?

—Conocía a su jodido dueño, ese maldito nerd debilucho —soltó Katsuki chasqueando la lengua ante lo dicho por el contrario—. Joder, todo es un puto dolor en el trasero

Y le escucho, cada mala palabra que salía de sus labios, unas parecían llenas de rabia y otras eran cargadas de sentimientos en contra del dueño de esa mochila. Estaba más que seguro que Midoriya se hubiera alegrado de volverle a ver, lo reconocía; aquel chico era del que tanto le hablo en un momento diciendo que era el mejor de los futuros prospectos a héroes y ahora, no era nada.

—Tsk, levántate maldito mitad-mitad, tu vienes conmigo y la otra maldita perra —ordeno Katsuki cruzándose de brazos—. Esa estúpida no sé dónde se metió

—No deberías decir esas palabras a una mujer —comento Shouto levantándose y tomando ambas mochilas —. No creo que tu madre te haya enseñado esos modales

—Cállate de una puta vez, te tendré que aguantar a ti todo un maldito viaje y tiempo —Katsuki chasqueo su lengua, cruzándose de brazos—. Da igual, un malnacido como tú tendría que llegar a mi vida al igual que esa perra, joder que me olvido de la otra estúpida

No sabía cómo tomarse esas palabras, sonaban como si se tomaran su derecho de tener voto dentro de su pequeño grupo que había llegado a aumentar a cuatro personas y desconocía de la dos persona de las cuales hablaba el contrario. Parpadeo varias veces cuando se encontró enfrente de una chica castaña y a su lado iba un azabache que cargaban consigo varias provisiones de comida.

—Les dije que no se fueran lejos, malditas —dijo Katsuki molesto al verlas—. Conozcan a este bastardo, irá con nosotros de ahora en adelante

—Siempre encuentras gente de la nada, Bakugou-kun —hablo la castaña con una leve sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios—. No importa, mucho gusto soy Uraraka Ochako

—Soy Yaoyorozu Momo —comento la azabache

—Todoroki Shouto —respondió Shouto el saludo de las chicas

—Apresúrense que tenemos tres horas para buscar un refugio y el puto sol no nos esperara todo el día —Katsuki comenzaba a caminar delante de ellos

Podía decirse que su vida había dado un cambio, aun con la mente de darle las palabras a la madre del menor; logro encontrar a su amigo de la infancia de alguna forma. Solo que estaban en un lugar de nunca acabar, donde parecía que eran los únicos seres vivientes en el lugar.


End file.
